


changing an archangel

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walls Sam had put up around his heart to block out the trickster are finally coming down. Trust is finally established and their relationship can finally turn into more than just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	changing an archangel

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that I write a lot of fics where Destiel is love and Sabriel is just sex and so it was requested of me to try it the other way .this is the first in a series where I turn the roles around.

Gabe had been making some serious efforts to not be such a asshole lately. Dating Sam has made him want to be a better man. He had been helping with chores, zapping in things they needed when they ran out, and even been assisting on hunts. Dean was suspicious. “If he is being sincere Il wear a dress out to dinner next time we all go out. He cant change, Sam, hes a trickster. Hes Loki! God of tricksters!” Gabe was determined to prove Dean wrong.  
Sam loved Gabe’s new lease on life. The attraction he had felt for him was evolving into something more. He had been looking at him with the mindset, “Hes so cute but hes bad for me.” That was changing now. Now that Gabe was using his powers for good and not for personal gain, he was changing in Sam’s eyes. The two had been dating for months now and things were going really well. The couple had been having sex, since day one, but it starting to feel more like love making now.   
The two were in Sam’s room watching a movie. Gabe scooted closer to Sam on the bed. “Im really happy, here with you.” He said, looking up at the hunter. Sam wrapped an arm around and embraced him. Grasping the angel’s chin, he tilted his head back and pulled his lover into a deep kiss.   
As the kisses got more passionate, their hands began to wonder. Their shirts were soon flying off and falling to the floor. The feelings between them, that were now becoming more like love, fuled their passion. As they kissed, Gabe’s fingers trailed down Sam’s neck, tickling every inch until he got to his nipples. He pinched them, gently, to perk them up. Lowering his head, he licked them. As he did, he sucked them between his soft lips, moaning.   
Sam was contorting beneath his touch. He fell back onto the bed. Gabe climbed on top of him. Straddling the giant, he leaned down and kissed him, again. Sam wrapped his muscular arms around the angel’s body and pulled him in tight, tangling his fingers into his hair. As Gabe pulled his head back to look at his lover, Sam said “ I think I'm falling in love with you, Gabe. Its so strange to say it out loud. Iv been starting to wonder about these feelings iv been having for you lately, but I recognize the feeling. Its love.” Tears welled in the angel’s eyes as he smiled down at him. “I feel it too Sammy.”   
That first tear set off a lustful chain reaction. From then on, they kissed harder and grasped each other tighter than before. They held onto each other for dear life, while Sam thrusted inside of Gabe with moans and whispers of love. Gabe was laying on top of Sam, with his knees in the bed next to Sam’s hips. Sam slid his lover’s body up and down his, onto his cock, not letting their skin detach. The heat and the weight of Sam’s arms were making them stick together. Exactly how they wanted to stay.  
The end


End file.
